The Winx meet the Magical Six
by Melissa1991
Summary: 6 ordinairy girls from Earth meet the Winx and the specialists as they go with their grandmother to Magix read for yourself how everything goes and please revieuw I need it badly
1. When they meet

_**Okay this is really a try out I'm busy writing a very loooooong story and I just took a part of it making it a winx fanfiction **_

* * *

Marina dried herself calmly, put on her underclothes, and wore for the time being her bathing wrap then she inspected her cloths

"Oh gosh what do I have to wear! why am I actually so stupid to agree with him now, I am freaking out because I do not know what to wear I wished Kat was here she could have helped me!" She talked to herself

"What is the problem dear?" Felicia asked when she came in followed by Bradley

"I do not know what to wear; Philip is taking me to dinner" Marina sight

"What about this pink dress?" Felicia asked taking out the dress with thin straps that would reach until Marina's calves

"Yes, then you put this in your hair as a ribbon" Bradley took out a white shawl "or you can wrap it around your shoulders"

"Good choice and taste big brother" Felicia laughed "but what do you think Mary?"

"Its good" Marina assured her "I do not have other cloths for such events"

"Okay then Felice will help you further then I will leave the fair Lady her room" Bradley laughed

"Mary sweetie you know you can trust me as much as you can trust Katie can you tell me why you're always doing so huffy to Philip?" Felicia asked careful while she brushed Marina's hair

"I just do not trust men" Marina answered curt

"Nevertheless, you do trust my brothers, Uncle Daniel and my father"

"They are relatives they will not hurt me or pretend to love me and then when it is getting boring leave forever" Marina answered

"Oh, like that" Felicia nodded "well my dear I guess that Tiny would know better what to do with you"

"you gossiping about me my dear sister?" Caroline asked amused when she walked into the room

"No, sissy not at all our little Mary is just very distrusting when it comes to men outside the family and you're the psychologist"

Caroline smiled and came closer

"I can assure you that Philip will not break your heart he is just like you afraid to be hurt but he takes that chance with you because he feels in his whole body and mind that you are the right one for him"

"I do not know… I'm still scared to trust people…"Marina hesitated

"You can trust him" Caroline assured her "he is a sweetheart"

"I will try my best to be nicer tonight" Marina grinned and pulled a face

"Here you look which one of your jewels will you wear?" Felicia asked when she held a pearl set end a simple silver set before her nose

"What do you two think?" Marina asked

"The pearls" both answered

"Okay then I will wear the pearls" Marina laughed

"Okay then I will do your make up" Caroline decided

"I will fix your hair" Felicia laughed

"Go ahead, I am the doll" Marina laughed

A half hour later they walked with Marina downstairs where Stephan nearly choked in his food and Bradley could only stare as they looked at Marina

"It is only me, my dear brothers; I am not some ghost appearance" she laughed

"I'll call Philip he'll don't know with who he's going out" Caroline chuckled

"Philip, can you come over here for a second please!" She shouted

"I am coming!" He called

When he appeared in the door space both, he and Marina held their breath when they looked at each other

"Not bad handsome" Marina teased him and she looked at him from head to toe

He was dressed in a black jeans and a blue shirt the same colour as his eyes with golden buttons

"You're really breathtaking" he complimented her breathless

The pink colour accentuated her tanned skin and her dark hair was in contrast with the white shawl

Caroline did a great job with the kohl because Marina's eyes were twice as big as normal accentuating her green eyes and the soft brown of the lipstick gave her face something of an angel

"Are you ready?" He asked hoarse

Marina nodded and couldn't keep her eyes of him

* * *

Marina nodded a bit shy when Philip held the door for her and made a bow that she had to go first

"Are you sure about this? It is all so expensive"

"Doll, leave it to me; I wanted to take you here" Philip answered while he leaded her to the table he ordered

"Why here?" She asked when she saw it was a table for 2 with candles and the view at the sea

"I wanted some privacy" he answered and laughed sheepishly at her

"Sit before you say anything, just relax. I'll order something to drink. look there is the menu where you can choose what you'll drink"

"Shall I order champagne?"

"No, I think its better that I'll take juice d'orange. you may take whatever you want but when I have my monthly period I have to use medicines because I loose very much blood and I use medicines too for my allergies" Marina answered a bit embarrassed

"I will take a citrus punch then" Philip decided and smiled at her

"That is so sweet" Marina smiled and looked at him from the backside while he called a waiter

He was very handsome and athletic build and felt her cheeks glowing

After he ordered the drinks he sat down opposite of her

He looked amused at her how she played nervous with her bracelet

"Calm down angel, it is just you and me I will not eat you"

Marina looked up for a second but bowed her head again

I still cannot say how sorry I am what happened to Katie Philip said after s short silence

"It is horrible yes" Marina answered: "We have to tell everything carefully to Katie if she wakes up and we'll have to get her through a difficult period "

"I will do anything for her" he nodded "but I will not marry her because I love her cousin"

Marina blushed and wanted to pull back her hands but Philip gripped them and pressed a kiss on them

"please…!" She protested with the colour of a beetroot

"I'm sorry" he smiled and loosed her hands "tell me a bit about your country how the people are and how the place looks like"

"Well…"she started "the country itself is very beautiful"

"However, at some places people are throwing their trash everywhere that the country looks more like a scrapheap then a place where people live and work

That way they are poisoning the environment,

And if the environment is poisoned the animals and all living souls are being poisoned too

The people are sometimes polite sometimes impolite the schooled class is mostly polite if you are that too but from the unskilled ones you cannot say the same you have them in sorts"

"I would like to come to your country once" he smiled "it sounds interesting but how do people who you meet treat you mostly?"

"Even then you have sorts; the really older people are mostly friendly and polite and then the less old people are mostly friendly too but then from my age and younger…I don't know they'd rather run away or ignore me then speak to me why I don't know it's just like that" Marina sight

"Well when you come to my country, everyone young and old will treat you with respect" Philip answered

"That we will see" Marina said a bit bitter "I am used to it that people are unfriendly to me"

"Then you must prepare yourself on the fact that people will treat you with respect" Philip answered laconic

Marina could not suppress a smile and stroked his cheek. "You are sweet"

Philip smiled and held her hand "I really hope you can trust me once and tell me why you are so scared"

Once I will", Marina whispered with tears in her eyes but quickly she dried them when the waiter came with their drinks and asked what they wanted

"A vegetable mix please" she smiled friendly

"The same for me" Philip answered

"However, do you not want soup first?"

"That will get too expensive" Marina protested

"Don't worry just say what soup you want" he answered persuading

"Seafood soup" she answered soft

"Crab soup for me then" he smiled "nothing more for me maybe the lady"

"Nothing else" Marina whispered

"Come on relax talk to me tell me everything you and Katie did together because your mum said you two are mischievous" he teased her

Marin chuckled and shook her head fiercely "those are secrets between sisters but I can tell you we are everything but the sweetest ones"

"I have noticed that" Philip laughed and began to tell about all the mischief he learned at Eton until their soup arrived and during their dinner, they talked about everything from show business until the problems in Middle Eastern

After they finished eating Philip leaded her to the dance floor where they were just playing 'nothing's gonna change my love for you'

He carefully placed his hands around her waist

Marina laid a bit shy her head on his shoulder, her hands around his neck and melted when he began to sing for her

Just as they played 'Lady in red,' Marina froze

"What is it mary?" Philip asked concerned looking at her pale face

"It is Katie; something is happening to her!" Marina gasped

"How do you know?" Philip asked half surprised and half amused

"I feel it I can just feel it please can we go to the hospital now?" Marina asked nearly in tears

"Yes, of course" he answered a bit dazed

A few minutes later, they left after paying the bill

* * *

In the hallway Irene gathered the Magical Six, Alexia, Stephan, Brad, Philip, David and Jorge and whispered to them that they had to stay here

"Uhm…doctor… can I ask you something" Irene hesitated

"Sure Mrs Sullivan"

"Can we take Katie home now? we organized everything that she can get medical treatment at home because I think that with her own people she'll recover faster"

"You're right about that it's possible I'll get her papers ready if you can wait a moment"

"Of course doctor"

A half hour later everything was done and after Irene explained everything to Anna she called the girls and the boys

She instructed her very annoyed grandson (Stephan) to drive to Odette's new home

There she made to everyone's astonishment a portal

"Come on jump in it, don't worry it's safe"

Annie and Jorge jumped first followed by Caroline and after a few seconds hesitation all the others followed

* * *

"IEEE! Girls, a portal opened!" Stella shrieked and quickly the Winx transformed and their boyfriends took out their weapons

"What in Magix…"Layla called out as Irene with company landed gracefully in Magix

"Wow what a girls" David muttered receiving a deadly glare from Caroline

"Keep yourself focused on your own girlfriend"

"I am sorry of I frightened you all" Irene started friendly "but I really need to speak to Ms Faragonda but I guess I aimed the portal at a wrong place"

"I'll take you" Tecna offered

"Thank you sweetie"

"Wow Stell, that blond girl looks a lot like you" Bloom whispered

Helia walked to Marina and smiled warm at her

"Good afternoon Miss, are you Rose? Flora's sister?"

"Uhm…no…my name is Marina Mohamed…"

"And can you please tell me where on Earth we landed?" Katrina finished the sentence

"Flora sweetheart, I guess I need your help here" Helia said a bit helpless

"Hello I'm Flora, what are your names?"

"Nice meeting you Flora, my name is Marina but just say Mary and these are my cousins Stephan, Brad, Jorge, Caroline and Katie and those are our friends Alexia, Christy, Annie, David and Philip"

"Yes, we would really appreciate it if we could get a clear explanation for it" Christy spoke now

"You're in Magix one of the most enchanting realms in the Magical Universe" Stella spoke cheerful

"Please stop the crap!" Stephan said irritated with crossed arms

Alexia tried to calm him by stroking his cheek but he moved aside not realizing how much he hurt her

"Will you ever stop being a jerk?" Annie sighed

Stella and Bloom looked at each other and began to chuckle

"What's so funny?" Caroline wondered while she stroked Alexia's hair calming

"Don't mind them" Sky apologized "it's just that Stephan reminds us all of Riven in his bad days"

"Who's Riven?" Alexia asked through her tears

"Oh I'm very sorry I didn't introduce them" Flora apologized. "You know I'm Flora the girl who went with your grandma is Tecna, the blond girl is Stella,

The red haired one is Bloom, the Asian girl is Musa and that's Layla with her many curls"

"I'm Helia; the black haired specialist introduced himself these are my friends Timmy with the orange blond hair, Riven with the magenta hair, Brandon with the dark brown hair, Nabu with braided black hair and Sky the one with blond hair"

"It's an honour meeting you all" Marina curtsied "I thought fairies and heroes only existed in my grandma's stories"

"What are we then?!" David called

"You're Katie's hero is that good enough?" Caroline laughed

"How old are you actually sweetie?" Flora asked

"I'm soon turning 17" Marina said a bit shy

"Who would have thought that!" Helia smiled "you look like you're not much older than 12"

"But her mind is very sharp too sharp by times" Alexia laughed

"Steph, are you still angry?"

He growled something and turned his back to everyone

"I am talking to you Stephan"

He ripped away his face as a pair sincere and concerned green eyes locked with his blue ones

Riven couldn't help smiling as he knew how hard it was to look right into such sincere green eyes

"She reminds me a lot of you qua looks and behaviour" Helia smiled at his girlfriend

"Let's get back to Alfea" Layla suggested "I'm sure your grandmother will explain everything to you together with miss F"

"Uhm…okay but how will we do with Katie?" David informed "she can't walk since she met with a terrible car accident"

"No problem buddy the Winx will handle it" Brandon laughed

"Winx Enchantix!"

"Fairy dust!"

Katrina looked delighted at what happened

"Now try to get up" Stella grinned "wait…let me give you a hand"

To everyone's delight Katrina could walk again but she still had her memory loss

"I'm sure Miss F or one of the other teachers can help maybe professor Palladium" the Solarian princess said carefree

"Uhm…Stell…you're forgetting one thing…the magic barrier"

'Well duh! We're with the ship and if they weren't magical beings they wouldn't go through a portal like that"

"Alright I surrender I'm sorry I didn't think of that" Bloom laughed and hugged her best friend

The Magical Six and the boys followed the Winx and Specialists to the ship

The Winx noticed how uncomfortable the Magical Six felt and tried to reassure them by telling them stories of Alfea

"You girls never knew your grandmother had magical powers?" Stella informed curious while she played with Katrina's hair

"No, never" Caroline sighed pushing her red blond locks out of her face

"Well we'd be glad to have such nice and polite girls keeping our girlfriends company at Alfea" Sky grinned "they're by times very loud and impolite except for Flora and Tecna, they're kind of quiet"

"Christy and Mary are a bit quiet too" Annie laughed

"So where do you girls come from?" Bloom asked

I"'m from USA, Beverly Hills just like Alexia" Caroline began "Katie is my cousin she's from Melbourne, Australia, Mary is also my cousin she's from Holland, Annie is also from Australia, and Christy is from Indonesia"

"Are you girls all from Magix?"

"No, none of us" Bloom laughed "I'm the princess of Sparx, Stella is princess of Solaria, Flora is princess of Linphea, Tecna is princess of Zenith, Musa is princess of Harmonic Nebula and Layla is princess of Tides"

"Wow, you're all princesses" Annie said dazed

"We're supposed to be young duchesses but we never used the title" Caroline explained "it's nearly a dead thing on Earth"

"Your roots must be in England then" Timmy reacted from his pilot seat

"Aye" Marina nodded "grandpa was the duke of Powys but grandma is German from origin so they disinherited grandpa"

"They're still duchesses even if it's not official" Philip declared proud "their behaviour shows it"

"Who are you actually?" Stella asked curious

"Uhm…David's brother whom is Katie's boyfriend and we're both childhood friends from the girls"

"Right…" Musa nodded mischievous "and you don't have a girlfriend?"

"No, to my mum's big regret not"

"What about your date with Mary this evening?" Caroline teased

Marina and Philip both blushed

"Tiny, you know very well that we are just both concerned about Katie that's why we went for dinner and discuss everything"

"Come on Mary! No details?" Stella laughed

"It was just to chat up we haven't seen each other in seven years so we just wanted to bring up old memories"

"That's very sweet" Flora saved her "how long are you all friends already?"

"Since I can remember" Marina laughed

"Who belongs to whom actually?" Bloom asked

"Katie and David, Stephan and Alexia, Christy and Brad and Annie and Jorge. The rest of us are single" Philip answered

"I think you already know who belongs to whom from us huh?" Layla laughed

"Yeah it's kind of clear" Alexia smiled

"If I listen to your origins and names then Stella you must have something to do with the sun, Bloom you with something that sparkles probably fire, Layla you must posses water, Musa you must control music, Flora your name explains everything and Tecna must have something with electronic" Christy concluded

"You sound a lot like Tecna you know?" Flora laughed "but you were right Stella is fairy of the sun and the moon, Bloom is the keeper of the dragon flame, Musa is the fairy of music with sonic hearing, Layla is fairy of water and fluids, Tecna is fairy of technology and I'm fairy of nature"

"The five Chinese elements" Marina said soft "water, air, fire, earth, electrics"

"That's correct" Helia nodded "how do you know?"

"I love to read those things; it's fascinating"

"Same goes for Flora, she likes reading those things too"

* * *

_**This is a try-out so please be kind**_


	2. getting to know each other

"We're landing now, everyone take a seat" Timmy called

Marina closed her eyes and clenched her fists

"Its okay" Flora whispered wrapping an arm around the younger girl's shoulders. "Timmy is a very good pilot and nothing bad will happen"

"One of her friends from home died in a plane accident and since then she's scared of planes" Philip explained as the landed

"Mary angel, are you okay now?"

She nodded still pale and trembling on her legs

Philip didn't take any chances and put his arms around her shoulder and knees lifting her up

"Oh how romantic, pure love!" Amore called out

Both, Marina and Philip blushed fiercely but he held her tight

"Could she please rest somewhere? she has been up the whole day and it's now somewhere midnight on Earth" he requested

"Of course, all of you girls have to come to our rooms" Flora smiled "I personally will take care of Mary"

"Hey Stell?" Katie called

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if we could go to earth? uhm…France to be exactly the last member of the Magical Six would come to USA in a few weeks but now we're here…"

"Of course girl let's go but I thought that you were with six?"

"Aye we are the Magical Six but Alexia is just Stephan's girlfriend and a friend of us too but she's not a member of our group"

"Do you think she's a fairy too?" Stella asked

"I guess so but people call her a witch because she has super hearing and her screaming can break windows"

"Earth people are mostly stupid we fairies are much nicer"

"Can I come with you?" Alexia asked

"Sure girl why not"

"Stephan, I'm going with Stella and Katie to get Melody but I want to stay with her parents a bit they're so nice and I haven't seen them in so many years so I'm not coming back"

"Okay bye have fun!" Stephan smiled and kissed her quickly moving his attention to the conversation with the boys again

"Maybe the trip through the portal did harm her a little bit" Layla spoke concerned

"We'll take you to Ofelia our nurse okay?" Flora whispered to Marina

"Hello girls" the nurse greeted them cheerful "which one of you had food poisoning from the picnic?"

"None of us" Bloom laughed "we're here for a friend of us who came to visit with her grandma"

"She's a fairy but didn't know before and is a bit confused" Tecna stated

"When we were landing she became pale and cold" Flora added

"Hmmm what's your name, sweetie??

"Marina Mohamed, ma'am but everyone calls me Mary"

"Okay Mary, we'll test on a few things okay?"

"The young girl nodded and even though she didn't feel very well she observed the area sharply"

"I'll tap some blood of you okay?" Ofelia said when she came back

"Nooo! No needles please! I really hate needles"

"It's for your health sweetie" Christy spoke calming

"Don't worry it won't hurt a bit" Flora soothed "I know a spell that won't make you feel any pain"

Marina nodded scared

A few minutes after Flora said the spell the nurse tapped some blood off Marina who closed her eyes not to see the blood

"You'll get the result in a few minutes"

"So tell me a bit about your home country, Mary" Flora tried to ease her

"It's cold and terrible in Holland; Indonesia, where I lived for a part of my life is beautiful with the waters and the trees and flowers but mostly I like South England with her green hills and wide fields"

"So you like nature?"

"Yes I like it very much, it's a part of who I am now"

"Musa, you see how polite Mary talks and behave? You may take an example of her" Tune commented

"Leave her Tune, she's unique" Layla defended

Marina smiled warm at them

"You girls must sure have your own BFF in the group, right?"

"Uh huh" Musa answered while grabbing in her pocket for her cell phone

"Musa's my BFF" Layla smiled "Tecna and Flora are each others and Stella and Bloom"

"Flora, Helia is your boyfriend right?"

"Yes" the flower princess blushed "how do you know?"

"He looks the same way at you as Brad looks at Christy and you're very lucky he is very nice and handsome"

"Thanks, I know I'm the luckiest girl in Magix to have him and your Philip is very handsome and sweet too. does he know you love him?"

"I…" Marina blushed

"When your heart is ready he'll know it, I was like you too until last school year but as soon as I got hold of my fears and my heart was ready, the words came automatically"

"Here are the results, little one" Ofelia smiled cheerful "you're body just has to get used to a whole new place a new world to be clear and your powers are waking up by the magical area and that can cause the weakness you need rest and some food because you're like a walking skeleton"

Marina giggled at that comparison and gave Ofelia a hand; "thank you a lot nurse for helping me while I'm not even a student"

"It's my job dear child; Flora and Bloom I'm sure you two wouldn't mind if she slept in your room right?"

"She's more than welcome" Flora smiled warm

"Yes, all of the girls are welcome here and Mary captured everyone's heart already" Bloom laughed

"Mary, are you sure you don't want us to stay with you?" Christy asked her best friend

"No, I'm fine I'm going to sleep you girls have fun with the guys and make sure Stephan and David don't get into a fight"

"Don't worry, Stephan will have me to fight with" Melody grinned "oh I missed fighting with him"

"You're just bad Mel!" Christy laughed

"I'll stay with you" Flora said quietly "Helia just text me that his grandpa wanted to discuss something with him"

Marina nodded resigned

"You have to sleep now or else Ofelia will keep you in the hospital room"

"I'm not easy with sleeping in a strange area"

"Here, this will calm you it's a soothing tea made of healing plants"

"Thank you Flora"

"You're welcome sweetie"

After Marina drank her tea she automatically laid her head on Flora's lap like she is used to do with her own cousins

Flora didn't mind and stroked the younger girl's hair loving until she fell calmly asleep

Helia who came a half hour later with Philip smiled tender when he saw his girlfriend reading a magazine while her equivalent slept on her lap

"Hi beautiful" he whispered

"Oh Helia uhm hi…I thought you were with your grandpa; hello Philip"

"Gramps had to interfere between Spencer and another boy before there would be blood all over the place"

Flora chuckled softly knowing how hot tempered some boys at RF were

"It's very sweet you stayed with Mary; what did the doctor say? Her god mum will strangle me if I let anything happen to her little Mary-Ann"

"It's the time shifting, her fears and the magic that starts to wake up in her"

"Uh…magic?" Philip asked dazed

"If she wasn't a magical creature; she wouldn't be able to go without bruises or scratches through the portal Mrs Sullivan created" Helia explained "you said that your body aches right?"

"Yes kind of and my arms burn a bit too"

"Because you don't have any magic in you but I do have to admit that you're very good with laser strings"

"It's kind of like working with a lasso and I love doing that"

"Seems like you boys are getting along pretty well"

"Yeah, I finally met someone with whom I can share my non violence thoughts and my political views" Helia grinned

"My brother is more of a fighter while I am trying to negotiate as much as possible trying to find a mid way" Philip explained

"It doesn't always help finding a mid way" Flora pointed out calm "not with the evil we battle they want everything or else there will be blood"

"That is true with those people there's only one solution that's locking them up in a psychiatry home or jail"

"Earth is different pal", Helia sighed "here its power against power"

Marina woke up by the voices and looked a bit frightened at the strange surroundings

"Welcome back honey", flora smiled sweetly "how do you feel?"

"I'm alright now but where am I again?"

"You're at Alfea in Magix"

"Oh yes right" she nodded and a smile appeared on her face when she wrapped her arms around flora hugging her tight

"Thank you for taking care of me and being so nice!"

"You're welcome sweetie", the flower fairy said hugging her back a bit surprised and endeared by the younger girl's reaction

"Well, well, the most idiotic fairy and stupid specialist I have ever met" Darcy's voice sounded as she suddenly appeared

"Good afternoon may I help you?" Marina asked friendly

"Who are you? Another pixie huh?"

"Uhm…no not a pixie, I'm not that small"

"Don't you know who I am?"

"You're the one who called Flora idiotic while she's so sweet"

"I'll crush you into fairy dust!"

"Are you not a fairy too?"

Helia and Philip wanted to interfere but Flora stopped them. "Let her handle it as far as she can I sense her power very clear if I'm not mistaken it's empathy" she whispered

"I'm not a fairy I'm a witch and I hate fairies!"

"Oh like that I get it now you see fairies as a danger for your own sort but I always thought witches had long noses, grey hair and had a dreadful voice. you are very pretty and you have a pleasant voice"

Darcy somewhat blushed at the compliment

"We don't want to harm you or anything we both go to different schools and learn different things so we can each help ourselves in situations"

"So how come you're not sending energy balls at me?"

"I don't know you. why would I hurt you? I'm Marina what's your name?"

"Darcy I'm part of the Trix and former student of cloud tower"

"There are two others of you too?"

"My sisters and I change like night and day. Icy and Stormy are very hot tempered and will kill at once"

"You feel like an outsider right?"

"Kind of I used to like the same things as them but when we grew up I felt…I don't know…"

"Drifting apart from them?"

"Yes exactly, how do you know?"

"I felt the same with my friends as I grew up but they accept me for who I am"

"My sisters are not that nice"

"If they are your sisters and they love you they'll accept it that you're different. it's all the different pieces that makes complete"

"You know…you're right Marina, I'll tell them that it was nice meeting you"

"I can say the same Darcy, remember that we're not your enemies. if we all work together we can make the world a colourful and happy place it was once"

"I'll remember that goodbye" and with that the witch left

"Was that Darcy?" Bloom asked when she and the others walked in

"Yes our very own Darcy", Helia laughed "she did not attack once Marina just kept talking to her without raising it one octave"

"They're pretty much friends now" Philip grinned "I never believed in magic but after what Mary did I truly believe she's a fairy"

The young girl blushed fiercely and turned her head away

"She'll probably just come back with her sisters" Riven said pessimistic

"No, I truly believe that she is scared to let her sisters down but wants to go her own way too"

"What do you know little girl? You just arrived here" he snapped

"Riven, you're just startled and it's no reason to talk to Mary that way" Helia said calm "apologize now"

"Why....I mean she…"

"Just do it"

"Okay fine, here I go apologizing to a girl who's younger than me; sorry Mary"

"Its okay Marina "smiled calm

"Mary!" Katrina cried out smothering her cousin in a hug "Stella gave me some fashion tips and we went shopping I got 4 bags of new cloths!"

"Alright I'm happy for you Katie Kat but I can't breathe"

"Are you okay now?" Christy looked concerned at her and checked her pulse rating and if she had a fever

"I'm fine now, I wished that I could stay forever here it's so soothing so relaxing and everyone is so nice"

"Girls" Miss Faragonda said when walking in

"I saw everything happening; you did very well Miss Mary, you showed your true fairy nature"

"Thank you very much Ms Faragonda, it's the nicest thing a teacher ever said to me" she replied on a soft tone

"Miss F, may they stay here with us for a while please?" Bloom begged

"Yes ma'am, can they please stay I'm getting down on my knees!" Stella added

T"hat's one of the things I'd like to discuss with you…, you see the girls went through a lot the last years; so Irene thought it would be nice to let them stay for a while as long as they want to"

"Yaay!" The Winx cheered

"It's very kind of you ma'am but we have responsibilities at home" Marina protested shocked "Philip's mother is seriously ill and my godparents are going to a difficult time, they need me"

"Don't you worry, Irene found out that she never lost her full power and she's till a fairy godmother and I'm going personally for a visit too"

"Miss Faragonda, I can't stay either I have a daughter to take care of"

"I also know that dear child but your inner balance is more important now so you'll be able to get stronger mentally and physically. your mother will take care of her"

"Everything is okay with me" Melody grinned "my parents are glad I'm off a bit"

"Girls, don't worry everything is done for you; Flora and Bloom you two won't mind sharing a room with Mary do you?"

"We'd love to have her here there's enough space" Bloom said at once

"Katie, you are moving in with Stella"

The two blonds looked delighted at each other and squeezed each other to death from joy

"Melody and Christy, you two will be moving in with Musa and Tecna since their room is the biggest one"

"Yes!" The four girls called giving each other a high five

"Annie and Caroline can share a room with Layla right?"

"Sure, no problem" Layla smiled "we're going to have loads of fun us 12 girls"

"Hey you guys are staying at Red Fountain right?" Sky asked "you have to stay"

"No problem" Stephan shrugged "I'm bored at home anyways since the wedding is cancelled until Alexia made it through her exams"

You don't seem to mind Helia remarked

"No, for me it doesn't matter it's just a formality but Alex wants it very dearly and anything to make her happy"

"Awww how sweet!" The Winx called out

"How long have you two known each other?" Musa asked

"About 7-8 years; she's actually Tiny's friend but when we grew up I just got very fond of her"

"Mel, sit still so I can get all the gum out of your hair!" Caroline sighed impatient

"Just get a pair of scissors", her brother chuckled

"The same I would advice you too" Riven grinned evilly

"Nooo!"

"Shut up please!" Stephan growled irritated "is it not enough that Alexia cries over everything!"

"Listen you Mr arrogant, don't know how screaming in horror and crying sounds?"

" Alex is different than me, she's too soft for you! You can forget it that I'll spill one single tear if you scream or roar like an idiotic King Kong!"

The rest of the company collapsed from laughter

Stella said a quick removal spell and Melody's hair was black and shiny again and her light blue eyes sparkled mischievously

"You have the same eyes as Alexia", Musa remarked surprised

"It's just that Miss Alexia's eyes have a gentle and calm glance while Melody's are full of mischief" Brandon grinned "you look a bit like Musa when she came here first"

Sky looked at his watch and let out a few curses which made Marina's eyes widen in startle

"Sky, there is a little girl here" Helia reminded him

"Dude she is not that little" Riven said impatient "you have Flora why are you doing so over protecting with her?!"

"Of course Flora's my girlfriend and I love her but I also care about Mary; everyone who gets to know her a little bit will care for her."

"She's so small and innocent that it wakes up my hero instincts" his room mate tried to explain

"Yeah Riven, Helia is right" Timmy said calm "our girls don't need our over protective hero instincts because they're tough but Mary is really as innocent as a child of five"

"Believe me; Mary can handle every situation" Stephan grinned "especially when you try to disobey her you'll hear a whole speech. Same counts for Katie she'll scream that loud that your ears are damaged for the rest of your life"

"Guys we should really get going; Brandon and I still have to clean the stables" Sky remarked

"yeah and we still have to hear if we're allowed to stay" Brad yawned "I'm tired"

The Winx girls each said goodbye to their boyfriend in their own special way

"Goodnight my little computer freak" Brad said tender as he just held Christy's hands and looked into her turquoise eyes

"By Katia", David whispered her special name in her ear and hugged her

"Have fun An", Jorge smiled "I'll call when I have more news"

Stephan and Brad held Caroline close for a few minutes; "you really belong here with them" her eldest brother smiled

"Sweet dreams Carrie fairy", Stephan said loving

"Nighty night my dear brothers"

Melody stood a bit lost between the love birds but Stephan came to her and pulled her tresses

"You'll behave right? Don't do stupid things I promised Alex and your parents to keep an eye on you"

"I've been taught manners you arrogant piece of good for nothing!"

"Alright leave him now" Brandon laughed and hugged her; "welcome to the group, miss hyper"

"Marina…I wanted to give you something this evening on earth but I just couldn't find the right moment…"

She carefully looked up at the young man she crushed knowing it was something serious going by the fact he called her by her first name

Philip took out a simple toy necklace of pink flowers with green dots on it and a similar bangle

"Do you remember this?"

She gasped and her eyes began to shine; "I thought I lost it! Where did you get it? How…"

"Aunt Odette gave me to keep it for you while you were playing with the others and I forgot about it"

Carefully he slipped the bangle around her wrist and wore the necklace for her making her blush fiercely

"Goodnight Mary" he whispered pressing a kiss on her forehead "sweet dreams little princess"

"You too ,Philip" she muttered shy looking down

Helia smiled and hugged the girl he came so found of in a few hours

"It's beautiful sweetie you really are a little princess like Philip said and he's not bad try to show a little affection towards him" he whispered in her ears now making her blush again

"What crazy things did you say to her?" Riven and Stephan demanded

"Nothing" Helia grinned "just a little good advice from own experience"

"Marina Anna Sabrina, you'll behave alright!" Stephan said stern "no crazy things anymore like talking to witches"

"I am not a little girl anymore Stephan and I would get that ear ring out of your ear; I'm sure the professors there won't appreciate it and neither do I or maybe I have to pull it out of your ear like grandma does!" Marina said icy calm but her emerald eyes were glowing from rage

"Chill Mar, he's right" Jorge defended his cousin

"Don't you start with me Jorge or else you'll get a clip around your ears from me instead of from your mum and grandma!" She exploded now

Jorge looked helpless at his girlfriend who just shrugged her shoulders

"Just take a deep breathe and exhale slowly" Philip advised her softly putting his hands on her shoulders

When she calmed down a soft smile appeared on her lips making her crush's knees go weak

"Thank you"

After the boys left the girls changed into their night cloths but the Magical Six looked a bit helpless

"Uhm girls…we've got a problem, there are no cloths for us" Caroline hesitated

"Don't worry you can borrow from us" Stella said cheerful "and then it's party time in my room"

Marina got a cute light pink night gown from Flora with little bears on it

Christy got a purple-green baby doll from Tecna

Musa gave Melody a crème pyjama

Annie wore a big shirt and short pants from Layla

Caroline wore a blue silk night gown with long sleeves and Stella gave Katrina a silk transparent night dress that reached just upon her knees with very thin straps

"Okay girlies and then I mean the new ones tell us a bit about your life before and then we start with Mary who surprised everyone"

Marina panicked and looked at Flora who was the only one of the Winx who knew her deep hidden secrets

"Just tell us your most favourite moments you had" Flora encouraged her soft

"I'm like my grandparents' youngest daughter because I'm their first granddaughter after 3 grandsons and they spoiled me very much as a child and still do"

"Katie's mum and mine are cousins and best friends so I pretty much was raised by Aunt Odette too and the moment that I'll always cherish is seven years ago on Christmas morning when we were all around the Christmas tree"

"All twelve of you grew up together?" Layla asked curious

"Katie, Tiny, Stephan, Philip, David and I yes; Alex came 8 years ago, Annie and Mel we met a few years ago and Christy we only know for a few weeks"

"No offence Annie, but don't Jorge parents don't mind you have a light tinted skin tone?" Layla asked curious "I know in some realms people do get difficult about relationships or even friendships between real Caucasians and coloured ones"

"Not Jorge's family, they're very sweet and don't mind that my great grandmother from my mum's side was a full afro-American and my grandfather is half afro-American"

"That's good" Flora smiled "because we are all people with same feelings in big lines; so there mustn't be any difference"

"Okay…going to the terror of all people like Stephan calls you" Musa grinned

"My parents are sweethearts but over protecting; especially my dad he thinks a walk from our house to the store a few streets further can already harm me and I have three brothers Sam, Josh and Chris who are together with Stephan the most annoying persons I've ever met in my life but my brothers taught me a lot like how to jump across a gutter and how to climb out of my window without ripping off my sheets"

"Riven guessed it good" Musa chuckled "he said that you and Annie were half boys"

Melody burst out in laughter, don't get mad or take it personally Musa but that boy is not cute like Timmy or Helia is on the top list of HOT

"And how many are on that list?" the musical fairy asked amused

"Uhm…three; Riven is number one, number two Stephan even though he's the living hell himself and last but not least Sky"

"Child, child" Musa giggled amused "all three of them are in a relationship already"

"I know and it doesn't really bother me it's just a list I made; I'm cooling off from my last relationship"

"Oh I'm so sorry" her new friend apologized

"Don't be I don't mind, I just told him that I was already tired of looking at his face and he said that he was getting dizzy of my hyper moods"

"How long did it last?" Stella asked curious

"Ten days and six hours to be exactly"

"Wow ten days!" Layla said looking amazed "was it your first one?"

"No, my second the first one lasted one week"

"Don't look so shocked" Annie chuckled "if you're used to Melody you're not going to look very surprised anymore at something from her"

"Hey I only dated the grasshopper and the frog to please my mum and her friends"

Eleven of the girls collapsed from laughter

"Mel, whatever a person looks like, it's not nice to name them" Marina pointed out gently

Melody just shrugged and grinned mischievous

"Chris", your turn Tecna smiled "why did you study to become a nurse while you could get a top job at the NASA?"

"It was my mum's dream as young girl but she didn't get the chance to make the dream come true so I did it for her"

After all the girls shared some of their life story Stella decided to play truth or dare

Stella was first to spin and it pointed at Marina

"Truth or dare"

"Uhm…I'm not good at these games so I better go with truth"

"Do you crush your childhood friend?"

The shy brunette blushed deep crimson and gazed out of the window before she spoke slowly like she was far away. "Philip is very nice we have a lot in common but the last time I saw and properly heard something of him was seven years ago so there's a big gap of time".

"it's like you have to start all over with the friendship so I don't think you can call it crushing. we barely know something of each other's current life"

"Wow that's the longest conversation I could have with you since we met" Stella said "but you mustn't think just follow your instincts"

"This is a very complicated case so reasoning with your head is needed; you can't always rely on your instincts or you'll be disappointed deeply once"

"You sound like Helia" Musa commented

Marina just smiled soft at the girls

"Wait…you're not crushing on Helia are you?" Layla asked shocked

"That would be so illogical she knows him for like half a day!" Christy called out extremely offended

"Yes, I highly doubt that" Tecna added

"It would be the top of insanity to do that" Marina said calm

Flora squeezed her hand softly and smiled loving at the younger girl

"I just know she doesn't crush Helia, everything in me tells me that"

"Okay, next spin" Bloom interfered

The bottle pointed at Tecna. Truth or Dare

"Truth"

"Okay…how would you feel getting a C for a test?"

"Miserable and I would study ten times as hard as I used to"

"I can imagine" Marina smiled "I would feel the same way too"

Tecna spun and it came at Caroline

"Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"Uhm…someone help me out I'm not good with dares"

"I will" Stella yelled

"Spit it out" Caroline laughed

"Okay... I dare you to get your daughter tomorrow and bring her to Magix for a few hours"

"No problem at all I'll do it"


	3. 1st adventure

The next day Marina went with Philip, Helia and Flora to Linphea to visit Flora's parents and introduce Helia to them

Helia, Flora finally! Rose cheered as the arrived

Marina looked delighted at the many flowers and trees

Helia laughed at Rose and twirled her around making her giggle with pleasure and excitement

Flora, you have to see my new dolls I made some real flowers grow on their dresses!

Of course I'll look at them honey but we have two visitors now

Rose this is Mary and Philip

Hello nice meeting you the little girl beamed and curtsied even though she was the princess

Same goes for you, your highness Philip answered

Marina didn't care that she was introduced to a princess and just kneeled down before the girl and tried to make a conversation

Oh Flo, your sister is so adorable

She's very naughty too right Rose?

Sometimes, her sister admitted honestly making everyone else laugh

Come mummy and daddy are waiting

The king and queen were delighted to see their eldest daughter again

Mummy, Daddy this is Helia my pacifist knight and saviour Flora blushed

It's an honour meeting you your majesties he said bowing gracefully

So you're the one our Flora talks about since last school year the king chuckled

She did describe you very well; tall lean, handsome and gentle the queen laughed soft at her daughter's face that turned red

You're the one who saved her from the Lio Dragerus! Rose added

That is right little one Helia smiled and ruffled through her hair

Mum, Dad this is my new roommate Marina Mohamed or for short Mary and Helia's new roommate Philip Wallace

I'm grateful that you allowed us to come to your beautiful kingdom your majesties Marina spoke soft and curtsied

I'm honoured to meet you King Arthur and Queen Rosaline Philip bowed

The royal couple nodded and smiled warm at them

Marina has the same green eyes as our Flora, Rosaline remarked

She's also just as sweet as Flora, your majesty

Stop the formality at once we're on Linphea not so formal as other realms you can just say mum or aunt Rosa to me and same counts for Flora's dad

Mary sweetie, you and Philip must call us Aunt Rosa and Uncle Arthur just like all of Flora's friends

Mummy, may we play in the garden now? Rose begged

Later sweetie it's lunch time her mum smiled

So Philip which realm are you from? Arthur informed

I'm from Earth; the country England to be exactly in the capital city London

Isn't England a kingdom too?

Yes it is but you have a prime minister too so the ruling isn't all in hands of the royal family

Interesting very interesting Arthur mumbled deep in thoughts how is nature there?

It is very beautiful in the south but real wild nature you'll find more in Ireland and Scotland

What made you move to another dimension totally different from where you grew up?

It was just a visit we made with Mary's grandma but then I lost my heart to red fountain and I decided to stay its really enchanting Helia and I can sketch every waterfall every bird there for hours

You're an artist right Helia?

Yes your majesty uh…I mean father; it's my passion but I also attend the normal classes at school but I really enjoy making portraits from Flora and writing poems for and about her

And what will you do after red fountain?

I'm going to college and study for lawyer specialised in kids

That's very interesting and when do you intend on marrying my little girl?

As soon as she is ready for it; I know she isn't right now and I won't stop her from finishing high school, college and a career

You're very sweet Helia, Rosaline said soft but Flora is the crown princess

I am very aware of that mother but you and father and both still young and it wouldn't be fair to hand over the throne to Flora as soon as she finishes high school as her friend and love one I plea to let her pursue her dreams

He's got a good point there Aunt Rosa because on my planet the young royals even those in line for the throne just get full education until their master degree and most of them just work for commoners after that

Well maybe we can learn something from Earth, Arthur smiled and are you from a nature realm Marina?

To my big regret not she smiled I'm from Indonesia and Holland where there are only houses and buildings there and of course load of water that they had to build dykes; Indonesia is very pretty but I don't belong there

You're not feeling at home there? Rosaline asked

Not at all it's cold and wet in Holland but to be honest I never fitted in anywhere but my little group of friends that contains for more than half my cousins but I found Flora and the others when I came to Magix and we're getting along great

That's great sweetie so what power do you posses?

I really wouldn't know Flora said I have the power of peace and empathy but I can't transform yet

Don't you worry about that, our flora will help you Arthur comforted her

Mummy, we're finished may we play outside now? Rose asked

You may honey but aren't the others a bit tired of the flight?

A bit Flora and Marina admitted but the boys went to play with Rose outside

Come I'll show you my room

Wow Flo, it's beautiful with all the different tones of pink and green and all the plants

Thanks ehm…do you want one of the guest rooms or will you stay with me?

I'll stay with you so we have all night and day to chat

Phew I'm glad to hear that Flora laughed I enjoy your company and your stories about Earth it's fascinating

Your parents don't mind that you have pictures of you and Helia all over your dorm?

No, I'm eighteen and they know he's not just a fling or crush; do you have pictures of you and Philip in your room?

Uh…not exactly just a few where we are with the entire group except for Alexia, Christy, Annie and Melody

One picture I framed that's of David, Philip, Stephan, Brad and Jorge on Christmas seven years ago

It took me nearly a whole school year to admit to Helia how I felt

Suddenly a dark purple cloud appeared in the room

Darcy I know it's you; it's just Flora and I you can reveal yourself

The fairies were startled as the saw the young witch with bruises and bandage around her head

Sweetie, what happened to you? Marina asked concerned

Darcy began to sob and told them the story how Jared a red fountain student saved her yesterday evening from a stalker and how she fell for him at once today they went on a date but Icy and Stormy crashed in and humiliated and beat her up after Jared caught a lightening flash for her that Stormy had sent

Now he's hurt because of me she cried

Everything will turn out right don't worry Flora soothed her


	4. admitting

Flora, Flora look who came to see me! Rose yelled as she stormed into her sister's room

Rose we have a friend here in the room Flora cautioned her gently

Oh hello, miss…

Darcy the witch laughed

Hey girls Stella greeted them Darcy, Jared is waiting for you downstairs in the garden he was so anxious that your sisters may have followed you

Darcy blushed and her golden eyes sparkled

Let's go get some fresh air then Flora giggled Rose where did you leave Helia and Philip?

You mean Philip, Mary's boyfriend?

Marina blushed fiercely; he's not my boyfriend, Rose

Oh okay she laughed mischievously they're in the garden with all the other ones

She's adorable Darcy smiled

Aunty Mina! Leanne yelled as they came into the garden

Hey pumpkin I missed you

Missed you thousand million zillion the little girl answered

Jared! Darcy cried out running into his arms

The specialist laughed as he spun her around and than kissed her in front of everyone

My darling Darcy I want to protect you forever so please be my wife he spoke quickly after Musa gave him a push

Yes, Yes, Yes I'd be delighted she cried

Jared took a ring and bouquet deep red roses from behind his back

Marrying after knowing each other not even 24 hours? Riven said and Stephan nodded in agreement and the two rebels looked at each other doubtfully

Jared shot them an angry look and Darcy wanted to add something but Musa already hit both boys on the back of their heads

Ouch! Riven called out

Yeah what was that for! Stephan grumbled

For being such insensitive jerks by times! Musa glared

Thank you Musa, Darcy grinned

Anytime girl, those two are just horrible and childish

For challenging each other, which one of them could stay up longer Jared finished dry

Those call themselves heroes? Layla remarked horrified

Yeah child heroes Annie agreed

Boys grow up slower than girls Tecna noted

Not all of them are kids my Shnookums not he's a real hero

And you're a guardian fairy Brandon replied loving

Sky is very mature too Bloom sighed loving

Darcy! They heard a chilly voice bark

Oh no how did she find me here!

Winx transform! the eleven girls yelled and the boys took out their weapons

Oh Icy, we've got an easy target here Stormy called some pixie can't transform and she laughed evilly

Please Stormy don't be so mean we don't even know each other Marina spoke calmly your sister became reasonable why don't you follow her example

Darcy is pathetic and stupid!

That's no way of talking you're hurting her!

Chain lighting!

Stephan and Riven jumped before Marina with their blades together and blocked the attack

Believe in yourself that's the only way to survive this Helia whispered before joining the fight again

Yes you can do it we have confidence in you Philip added

Marina closed her eyes and focused repeating to herself 'I'm a fairy I can transform I can do it"

Suddenly she felt light and warmth her cloths changed into a pink pearl coloured blouse with short sleeves that reached above her navel and a light pink skirt her curls were tied up in a high ponytail

She was shocked and petrified as Icy send a ice coffin to Philip trapping him into it

It was like the words just rolled out of her mouth; she shimmered with anger now and her green eyes were glittering with hatred

I summon all the pain you caused all of us to draw back to you!

Emotions of pain!

The ice witch collapsed but there was still stormy left

Stella unfroze Philip and he teamed with Helia

Bro, you get hold of her arms and I'll swing my lasso deal?

Yeah let's give it a try

As Helia got hold of Stormy's arms, Philip threw the lasso around her neck pulling her down

Winx club convergence!

With that the powers of Icy and Stormy were drained and they disappeared

Good job girls the boys complimented them

Marina felt like she would pass out and Philip caught her

Her energy is drained Tecna informed him she needs rest now she may faint but she'll wake up again

The empathy fairy just took deep breaths and exhaled slowly

I'm alright I just need some cold water my throat hurts

Rose ran to get it

Marina drank it eagerly and held the ice that was left against her temples

I'm alright now no need to worry

Mary dear, to make you feel better I have to do this Layla spoke hesitating and send a shower of cold water over her

That felt good the young fairy commented dry thanks Layla

Uhm…any time

You're soaked now Tecna pointed out

With a hand motion a small sun ray appeared above the soaked fairy drying her cloths

Thanks Stell

No problem girly

Philip, are you really okay? I mean I'm new to all this but a ice coffin got to be hell

Don't worry about me

I have all rights to worry about you! Don't you dare turn away your head from me Philip Wallace!

Dazed and confused the young man stared into fuming green eyes

I promised your mother to be there for you no matter what!

My mum can't expect that from you but honestly I'm okay just a bit cold

If I couldn't handle my promise I wouldn't have made it and please don't act strong because I know you're not used to violence

Mary little Mary I just want to protect you and I want you to enjoy yourself without worrying about me

Marina's eyes softened as she stroked his blond hair out of his face

How must I not worry about you? If something happens to you who will have faith in me and encourage me like you always do?

Awww so sweet! Stella squealed I…

Brandon wanted to give them privacy so he pressed his mouth firmly onto Stella's and dragged her away

The others began to laugh and Helia winked at Marina

Does it really mean something to you? Philip asked confused

Well of course! The young fairy sighed raising her eyes up to the sky

Sometimes I ask myself how you managed to go with only high marks through college or there is something not quite good in the people their heads

Mary angel, what happened to you? In all these years I never knew you like this…

Your low thinking of yourself brings this rage above!

Well it's obvious that someone like me with divorced parents isn't good enough for you I mean I have impressive roots but there are so many scandals of my family and yours has unknown roots but you all stick together those scandals are one of the reasons why I am not married yet

And the others bro? Helia asked teasing

Well eh…I can't say it in front of everyone…

Alright we get it you want some privacy with your girl Riven grinned move it guys. Just don't hurt her okay?

Philip looked with raised eyebrows at him; Helia you and Flora have to stay

Marina automatically searched for Helia's eyes and he nodded encouraging

Philip what did you want to say?

Well…I loved you from the moment we met; you kept haunting me in my dreams at night and during the day it was like I could hear your beautiful laugh constantly

Marina blushed fiercely and held his hand

I don't know when I fell in love with you but when I read the article that you'd marry someone else I felt like someone was squeezing all life out of me it was then I realized that I couldn't loose you

My angel Mary he sighed and held her tight

You see, your heart was ready and the words came out automatically Flora smiled and hugged the new couple

I am so happy for you two

Me too Helia laughed soft I thought Flora and I took so long before admitting our feelings but you two set the record

Can we come out now? Stella yelled we've seen everything!

Aye curious lass Marina called laughing

Suddenly all of them came out of their hiding places and hugged Mary including the boys and they all patted Philip on the shoulder


	5. epilogue

5 years later

Guys will you hurry! Flora called the expo of Helia and Philip will start in an hour!

We're coming! Stella and Katrina yelled together

It's always them Marina sighed but laughed and casually but a little butterfly clip somewhere between her golden curls

Flora and Marina wore similar pink summer dresses only Flora's was with green straps and Marina's with white

We're ready Mary, Leanne who was staying for that day with them called or at least Melody, Musa, Tecna and Christy I don't know what's taking so long for Stella, Katie, Tiny and Bloom

For five years Leanne grew up with her grandmother and grandfather so she only remembered her birth mother from short vacations and pictures so as a little girl from only three she made her own conclusion that woman with whom she stayed was her mother and the young woman

Riven who came to pick them up grinned mischievous as he bowed down to her height; they have to paint their faces so they can be a clown

Please don't tell any nonsense to that child Musa grumbled

Is Stephan coming too? Marina informed concerned

Yeah he's looking more on the bright side now Helia and Philip have been talking to him for like a week or two now that Alexia wouldn't want him to mourn for three years Riven answered it would be kind of hard not to be convinced the slightest when Helia and Philip try to talk some sense into you

Leanne grinned at the sight of the other girls and to annoy Tune she put gum in her mouth

Musa who saw it looked amused at the girl

Like Flora and Marina, Musa and Melody wore similar cloths; a jeans skirt with a red halter top

Riven his heart swell with love as he saw his girlfriend so beautiful and couldn't help but laugh in himself how identical she and her 2nd best friend were; both blue-black hair reaching all the way down to their butt done in two tresses (Musa) and 2 pigtails (Melody). The only differences were the mischievous sparkle that was always in Melody's eyes and Musa was more on the timid side when it came to men while Melody whom everyone knew crushed Stephan for the last two years teased him constantly

We're ready! Stella called

It was about time Tiny, Leanne commented dry

Katrina and Stella were a bit disappointed that Brandon and David didn't come to pick them up but comforted themselves that they would see them at the art show

It was like Marina could read Katrina's mind and smiled

At the art show Flora and Marina cheered loudest as the ceremony master called the names of their boyfriends

Even though Marina stood between so many other people she felt Philip's eyes right onto her

Uhm…Mary? Uh…I have a serious request; there's a charity ball tonight in Magix but Helia and I really don't want to go alone…

Stella will be the first to company you, Marina reassured her

No, that's the problem…she promised her mum to go to visit her with Brandon and Katie will go to Earth with David

Marina frowned and chewed on her bottom lip as she thought of a solution

Meanwhile on stage Philip and Helia explained their paintings to the judges

After a while the host announced that those two were the last ones and the judges would announce the winners in 15 minutes

Helia and Philip ran to their group hugging their girlfriends tight and taking compliments from the others

My personal favourite from you, Helia is where you painted my parents, Rose and I on my 20th birthday Flora whispered with her head on his shoulder

Jason, a cousin from Marina's grandmother's side also decided to go to Red fountain shortly after he heard the whole story during one of the first visits on Earth of the Magical Six

He was now dating Caroline who changed from a hurt and cautious young woman into a shining and carefree beauty

Stephan was by times openly rude and impolite to Melody but she just shrugged it off and let him get a cool head like she calls it

Christy completed her nurse study and she and Brad were engaged

Tecna and Timmy were still dating and fighting about who could try out a new game as first

Bloom and Sky were also engaged and expected their first child in eight months so they were planning their wedding

Stella and Brandon grew closer than ever; Brandon had more patients with Stella's shopping disease and she cared more than ever about his meaning of something

Katrina and David went quite the same road David learned how to respect Katrina's inner beauty more and Katrina was rude about the fact that he was nobility

Riven and Musa were to everyone's astonishment after Layla the first one to engage and their fighting got less

Annie and Jorge also engaged and Jorge agreed on a wizard training

Layla and Nabu were planning their wedding and had some really crazy ideas

Helia and Flora only quarrelled about who was going to help Rose with her homework even though it was playfully meant

Marina blossomed into a breathtaking young woman with golden brown curls tumbling over her shoulders all the way down her back and her green eyes always had a serene glow

She eventually got over her traumas and fears and opened up to Philip more than ever

The winner of this evening is… Magical Winx! The host announced

Flora and Marina flew their boyfriends upon the neck and applauded harder than everyone

With a little bit of magic, Flora let rose petals come down as rain drops and Marina created a peaceful aura around them

Do you want to say something? The host asked after handing them the trophy and the prize-medals

Yes! Both young men answered as one

Without our respective girlfriends we wouldn't be able to create such work Helia said loving

All thanks goes to the Winx club with their fiancées and the Magical Six with their boyfriends! Philip added

Well you heard him now come on stage! The host laughed

They were now with 25 including Leanne

Winx, Magical Six and the heroes forever! They called out in union and gathered into a group hug

* * *

*** in case you wonder who Leanne is again she's Caroline's daughter

* Caroline's the fairy of Lava

* Katrina is the fairy of sunlight

* Marina's the fairy of peace and empathy

* Christy is the fairy of the weather

* Melody is the fairy of sounds

* Annie is the fairy of the seven seas


End file.
